


《他是星灵族》21

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》21

21  
赫宰也能察觉到自己的失控，但先前无论哪次性爱，他都以体谅东海的感受为前提。只是这一回他想任性，气血上头之际，李东海的任何行为都显得暧昧旖旎。  
颤巍巍脱掉外裤的东海，仅是隔着内裤的布料都能看出浑圆挺翘的屁股。赫宰自知心中的野兽已经出笼，便一把拽掉身上多余的衣物，有些硬来地伏上东海发烫的后背，张开牙齿去啃他的肩膀。  
东海吃痛，却没有甩开赫宰，任由对方欺负他，也只是从喉头发出呜呜的声响。  
在东海看来，或许这才是本来的赫宰。虽然有莫名的委屈，但东海并不反感赫宰的蛮横，他也总是说，希望赫宰在他面前不要掩藏真实的自己。  
不过赫宰还残存一丝理智，就算再生气，也不会真的伤害到东海的身体，他让东海赤裸着在原地“罚站”，自己又去装行李的背包中找润滑液。  
东海有些害羞：“你怎么还带这个过来了…”  
没有回头，片刻后，东海能听见身后响起润滑液盖子打开的清脆响动，接着他屁股上一阵凉意，下意识地哆嗦了下，才发觉是赫宰直接将润滑液从他的腰窝淋向了股沟。  
以赫宰的视角来看，眼前确实是不错的风景，东海的屁股上挤满了透明滑腻的润滑液，用手稍微摩挲就会变成乳白色。  
赫宰的分身顶上东海变软的穴口：“因为想在你家上你。”  
没有过多前戏，下一秒赫宰大举挺入，东海的身体就像拥有属于赫宰的应激反应，虽然羞耻，但也跟着兴奋。  
只是无论多少次，东海还是因为赫宰壮观的尺寸而感到无可忽略的疼痛。因为他们之间有深厚的感情，虽然稍有缓解，但仍旧不能立刻适应。  
“赫，赫，我疼。”东海不由偏过头，嘴里止不住叫赫宰的名字，“先不要，呜呜，先不…”  
赫宰用劲儿顶胯挺动一个来回，又抓着东海的半长发，将东海耷拉下去的脑袋拉起来，看漂亮的男孩簌簌落泪，心下还生出些难以言喻的快感：“一会儿就爽了。”  
其实以他俩的身高差，从后面站着做爱的姿势还是有些辛苦的。加上赫宰想看东海的表情，就将人拖到沙发上，让东海面对自己，再欺身压住，不给对方一点喘息的机会就又整根塞了进去。  
“赫，你下面太大了，太…呜呜…疼，好疼啊。”  
东海用胳膊压上自己的嘴，不想哭得太大声，但赫宰已经在他下身开始了抽插的动作，并且还抓住了东海直挺挺的硬物，调笑道：“疼成这样，为什么还硬了？”  
说完，还帮东海打了会儿飞机，毕竟赫宰也不希望这次的性爱只是单纯的折磨，他的目的是看东海为他沉沦发疯。  
收效不错，东海的哭声小了不少，精致的脸蛋上也起了层情欲的红晕。  
“李东海。”赫宰边持续着顶弄他的动作，边用手抚上东海黏满眼泪的脸，“之前你不是说，我要你去死的话，你会没办法活下去嘛。”  
“唔…嗯，嗯…”东海被顶得乱晃，但依然在朦胧泪眼中捉着赫宰的手轻吻，“赫要我那样的话，我就没办法…没办法…”  
赫宰覆上东海的身子，并打断：“那现在一起死掉吧，我会让你活不成的。”  
希望我们可以在今晚一同淹死在欲海之中。  
话音未落，赫宰又开始狠狠朝东海的里面操弄数百下，东海的屁股都被他撞红了，穴口处各类体液的飞沫四溢，期间赫宰还明知故问：“爽不爽？”  
东海搂上赫宰的脖子，感受到身上人的热汗不停落在他的下颚，因为对方激烈的挺动，他连话都说不完整了：“我要…要死掉了。”  
赫宰笑了声，丝毫没有停下的意思，东海嫩乎乎的后穴也时不时就吸紧他。赫宰知道，东海开始舒服了，这食髓知味的家伙，对他做这些事究竟是惩罚还是奖励啊…  
不过东海比起以往全心相奉的模样还是多了不少胆怯的，赫宰无比满意吸食着东海对他的小小恐惧与不安，就像他此前也如此缺失着安全感，扯平了。  
赫宰抬起身子，看东海一张脸已经活像个哭唧唧的小花猫，鼻子都红了。从开始到现在，赫宰抽插的动作始终进行着，肉体碰撞的啪啪声响，东海的呻吟，混杂在一起让他的血管都跟着突突跳。  
赫宰放缓动作，并用手使上力气压住东海的小腹揉弄，因为这孩子的体格过于瘦小，薄薄的肚皮上几乎没肉，只需用硬物向上顶几次，便能隐隐看见腹部之下有赫宰分身凸起的形状。于东海而言，这个过程就像羞耻的行刑，而在赫宰眼中，视觉上的刺激已经将他击溃，他觉得自己赢了又输了：“李东海，看得到吧。”  
东海边点头，眼泪也跟着掉下来：“哥哥的太大了。”  
叫他哥哥又是在撒娇，赫宰知道东海有时也会因为性爱本身的耻感而感到快活，他起了恶劣的玩心，又以同样在肉穴里向上进攻的姿势给了他几下结实操弄：“那记住了，你里面的形状是我的。”接着拽住东海的手，一齐往小孩的腹部上压，“再用力的话，就会把海海的肚子撑坏吧？”  
东海呜咽着摇头，被赫宰操得无法动弹，前端不住淌下前列腺液来。  
“我说这种话你会很爽吗？”赫宰掐了下东海的乳尖，“你真色啊。”  
小东海更激动了，直接自行弹动了下，好像在替东海承认。  
“哥哥，我想射了…”因为赫宰比刚才动得慢一些，东海才有机会说，“让…让我射吧。”  
赫宰抓住东海的老二，揉揉：“想射的话，有条件。”  
不要低估占有欲发作的男性之卑劣，李赫宰真觉得自己不是东西但依然一套动作行云流水。他将东海的手机拿过来，把在自己手上：“射的时候让我录下来。”  
东海慌乱着应声：“我不要。”  
“反正是你的手机。”赫宰坏笑，“以后每次打开相册都能看到这段，不是挺爽的嘛？”  
东海虽然满口拒绝，但赫宰又在这时候帮他自慰，他确实快到了射精的临界点。  
“呜呜…”东海带着哭腔地叫床，“为什么赫今天总欺负我…”  
“不是被欺负得都要射了吗？”  
赫宰没直接回答，仍然打开了手机的录像功能。  
其实他更想用肉眼看东海欲仙欲死地射出来，但因为手机在录像前会发出三声倒计时的声响，其间又是用摄像头对着，反倒让个中难言的快感加倍。  
东海也听到赫宰开启录像的声音，他想捂脸回避镜头，又被赫宰仅用一只手就钳制住，今天的赫宰比以往的力气都大。  
赫宰下身飞快地在东海的肉穴里操弄，人都快被他顶散了，他自己也快攀到了欲望的顶峰。而且一开录像后，东海下面吃他肉棒的力道加紧，赫宰也开始喘起粗气。  
“海海，镜头对着你呢。”赫宰满意地看东海在镜头里迷乱慌张地落泪，“你真的好漂亮。”  
“哥哥…”  
“哥哥下面大不大？”  
“…大。”  
“操得你爽不爽？”  
“爽。”  
“那要不要我全都射进你里面？海海把我的都吃掉吧。”  
东海的叫声也从挣扎变得甜腻了些：“…要。”  
“要什么？”  
“要…”东海被不停操着肉穴里的G点，此刻终于难耐住射精的冲动，同时含糊说着，“要哥哥全都射进我里面。”  
赫宰深吸了口气，认为这段录像绝对不能删，实在是稀世珍宝。他心爱又漂亮的东海被框在手机屏幕里，脆弱又色情地求饶与乱来，这一切都足叫人血脉偾张。  
不消多时，赫宰也尽数射进了东海里面，汩汩的精液与灭顶的欲望，一同释放给身下打颤的人。  
餍足地射完，赫宰将分身拔出来，却还没消停，手机镜头下移对准了东海的屁股，就像色情片拍摄被内射的对象，最后还要检查对方惨兮兮的下身状况——东海的穴口来回收缩，里面溢满赫宰的精液，此刻正一点点往外流出。  
东海已经没有拒绝的意识了，就任由赫宰掰开他大腿来回摆弄。  
赫宰揉揉他冒着精液还有些红肿的肉穴：“海海真能吃。”这才关闭了录像，并给出东海今夜第一个吻。

这次的性爱赫宰始终不肯与东海接吻，因此这个事后吻更像是他逐渐消气的证明。  
东海在赫宰吻他后才恢复些意识，除了回应就是呜呜哭，他好委屈，觉得自己就是个情欲笨蛋，又因为快感根本不会拒绝。  
两个人沉默了片刻，赫宰先开口：“很疼吗？”  
“疼。”  
“那就做这一次吧。”  
“可我…”东海磨蹭双腿，“又硬了。”  
赫宰无奈：“那我背你吧，去你的房间。”  
东海嘿嘿笑了两声，看眼前的赫宰已经蹲下并等他上来，就立马要扑腾过去。结果屁股一痛，险些摔倒。  
赫宰旋即回身扶住东海，他俩鼻尖相抵，便情不自禁吻着对方。  
在松开的间隙，东海喃喃道：“我还是喜欢对我温柔的赫宰…”  
赫宰到底是心疼这人的，不消多时便破功，连说了几声抱歉，又叫东海捉住他的嘴唇亲亲。  
小孩眼睛跟鼻尖还红着：“你不要跟我道歉。”  
此时东海的老二还压在赫宰小腹，赫宰想也没想就单膝跪地，为他口交。  
同为男人，轻易便能掌握对方的敏感点，以他平常给东海打飞机的习惯，他知道东海最受不了顶端被揉弄，于是偏就用舌头摩挲对方的龟头。  
东海整个身体的重心都压在身下的赫宰，不能自已到得搂住身下人的脑袋才能站稳，嘴巴里还呜呜叫着，无论是“哥哥”还是“赫”，总之把两人间所有亲昵的称呼都说了个遍。赫宰比他想象中的技术更好，于是又平添了莫名的委屈：“赫，赫肯定…以前不止有一个女朋友…”  
赫宰只觉得好笑，便继续着动作，但东海重复几遍这白痴问句，于是就先松口：“呀，李东海，你是以为我以前的女朋友也长着鸡鸡吗？”  
说着，又使坏掐了掐东海的老二，继续吞入口中含着，舔舐的力度也重了不少。  
东海心想也是，便又专心致志投入欲望，没坚持多久就射在了赫宰嘴里。  
赫宰朝他伸了下舌头，挑眉坏笑，接着就将嘴里的精液都咽了进去。  
东海看得瞠目惊舌，小声说：“那东西脏…”  
“不脏啊，我相信你们心灵纯净的木浦人就连精液都是干净的。”赫宰还了东海一嘴，“不过你今天是吃了很多辣的东西吗？”  
东海脸一红，寻思着这竟然能通过精液的味道感知出来，就磕磕巴巴说：“因为侑莉爱吃辣的，所以我们就一起吃了好多辣的吃的…”  
赫宰本能的不悦，但为避免先前不由分说就恼怒的状况再出现，加上东海这小傻子确实也没什么出轨嫌疑，就认真问：“你和那个女生是什么关系？”  
“你是说侑莉吗？”东海的大眼睛眨巴，“我们是从小学就一起坐同桌的同学。”  
“不是问这个。”赫宰摇摇头，啧了声，“是说，你们很亲近吗？”  
东海思索了片刻，再结合之前赫宰的反常，恍然大悟：“你在吃醋吗？”  
“…因为东华哥说你们般配来着。”  
东海“噗”地笑出声：“什么啊。”  
“呀！”赫宰给了东海屁股一巴掌，力气不重，“你俩到底熟到什么地步了！”  
东海搂上站起身来的赫宰脖子：“熟到…她知道我喜欢男生。”  
“？？？”  
“而且侑莉一直帮我出谋划策。”  
“？？？”  
“从我一开始发觉自己不喜欢女生后，就告诉了她，她也一直开导我，告诉我这是再正常不过的事。”  
赫宰只觉得自己才是傻子，他先前醋意大发，还肆意“凌虐”东海的肉体，现下真相大白都是误会一场，歉意便冲上头：“都是我不好。”  
“所以才让你有话直说嘛。”东海亲亲赫宰的脸颊，算作是告诉他：我没有生气。  
赫宰盯着东海宝石一样的眼睛，说了句他自己都嫌傻气的话来，但他控制不住：“因为我太喜欢你了，看见你和那样的女孩子凑在一起，除了生气，还气自己会觉得比起我来说，你们才是更相配的。”  
东海认真听完赫宰难得的真心话，脸上的笑多了些暖意：“但是侑莉跟我说，咱们两个最般配。”  
“…她到底来干什么的？”老实说赫宰也不清楚侑莉来围观他俩的兴趣何在。  
“我…我跟她说了。”东海虽然害羞，但倒是什么话都一五一十的坦白，“说我在首尔交到的男朋友陪我回老家了，还跟她炫耀你来着…所以让她跟过来看看你嘛。”  
赫宰带着些“被恋人的闺蜜审视”的紧张：“那她说我什么？”  
“说你又帅又时尚。”东海言及此，略显低落，“还说我老土，会被你们首尔男生甩了的。”  
“哈？”赫宰莫名其妙，“我从没觉得你…”  
此时东海抬眼望向赫宰，长长睫毛上还扑闪着泪珠：“不许甩了我哦，不然我叫老虎吃掉你。”  
“什么跟什么啊。”赫宰焦躁地挠挠头，“这么说吧，从小到大，我在首尔还没见过比你长得好看的人呢，什么就我甩了你啊。”  
“你不会觉得从小地方来的我配不上你吗？”  
“呀李东海，我就应该让我妈给我出生时算命的师傅多点钱，他说我命好。”赫宰认真说道，“以前听了觉得是客套，还怀疑我妈是不是被骗了钱。现在发现是真的，能遇见你，我真是命好。”  
破案了，两人都感觉到不安，还是因为太喜欢对方了，又由于小朋友们暂时性心智不全，导致误会发生。  
在赫宰真情实感连环告白下，东海的脸红扑扑：“那你要永远跟我在一起哦。”  
“废话，我从来没给人跪着口交过，我太爱你了。”  
东海傻乐：“嘿嘿，嘿嘿…”  
“笑什么，把屁股撅起来再让我操一次。”赫宰又打傻小孩儿屁股一巴掌。

东海心里想：其实赫宰吃醋的时候也很帅，所以拜托了李赫宰，请再更爱我吧，嘿嘿。


End file.
